Mass Effect - A Spark Rekindled
by DreadPirateSteve
Summary: Commander Shepard has been found in the wreckage of the Citadel! Comatose and lying in Huerta Memorial, she has no idea what's in store for her! Garrus Vakarian waits by her bedside every day, waiting for that spark of life to return to his beloved. This story is all my head canon, dealing with the Destroy ending for ME3, with a twist.
1. Fear

/Fear/

August 31, 2186 CE – 6 Months after the end of the Reaper War.

*Muffled explosions. Screaming *

There is a dense mist, surrounded by a dark stillness.

Commander Shepard stands in her Systems Alliance dress blue uniform, unmoving but attempting to assess her situation.

In the mist, off in the distance, a figure appears. It is both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Every time she looks away and back again, the figure gets closer.

As the apparition gets closer, it comes more into focus. The same fire-red hair and piercing green eyes, but something's not right.

The figure stops, and cocks its head. She looks away once more, then back again. The mysterious figure is close enough now to feel its breath.

It looks like Shepard, but the face is smashed in and mangled - her clone.

"It can't be! You fell off the Normandy's cargo door!" she gasps, realizing who she's looking at. Shepard takes a shaky step back, recoiling in horror.

"No! This is impossible!"

The clone takes a moment, cocks its head slightly. "I'm you, Shepard", the clone growls.

"I'm never gone, you bitch!" The clone's eyes begin to glow red with heat, hotter and ever hotter still, until Shepard has to shield her own face.

"I'll see you in hell, Shepard!" The clone screams as she explodes, causing the Commander to practically leap out her dream.

Sweating and shaking, Shepard attempts to sit upright, but is restrained by IV tubes and straps. Blinking away the brightness, a sterile-white room comes into focus. Beeping from hospital machines becomes clearer.

"Where am I?!" she asks, in disbelief. "What is all this?!" Shepard started to pull on the tubes and machinery, causing herself great pain the process, which in turn caused her to scream.

"Hold her down! She'll rip out the IVs!" Shouts a handsome woman with short grey hair and a slight British accent, wearing a white medical suit. She seemed familiar, but Shepard couldn't place it.

"Vakarian! Get over here and help me hold her!"

Why is this woman calling for Garrus? Who is she? Is this another Cerberus trick?

It was too late to question now, as a soothing warmness flowed through her, as the sedative took effect. As her eyes begin to close and once more envelop her in darkness, she hears a familiar voice call to her. The voice was gruff, but at the same time beautiful, with a harmonic quality to it.

"Shepard… It's all right, I'm here." Then, everything went black.


	2. Awakening

/Awakening/

No mist, no screaming. Only the slow, steady beeping that Shepard realized was a heart monitor that woke her back to consciousness.

As the haze lifted from her vision, she looked over near the window and noticed a familiar form sleeping, uncomfortably it seemed, in a chair near the bed.

"Garrus?" Shepard asked weakly, nearly silently, from having not spoken at all from the coma she'd been in after activating the Crucible.

At once, Garrus Vakarian, her Turian lover, trusted friend and crew member from the Normandy, sprang up and shouted for the Doctor to come into the hospital room.

"Shepard", Garrus replied. The sub-harmonics of his voice quavering, seeing the love of his life awake, after almost 6 months in a coma. "Thank the Spirits you're awake…"

"How.. How long was I out?" Asked the Commander, shakily. "Wait… what happened? The last thing I remember was activating the Crucible." Her thoughts were interrupted by the same soft British accent she heard when she briefly woke up yesterday.

"Commander Shepard, savior of the Galaxy and Defeater of the Reapers" said Doctor Karin Chakwas, beaming and wiping away a happy tear. "When Garrus shouted for me, I was afraid we were going to have to sedate you again. I'm glad that is not the case."

"Karin... Dr. Chakwas, you had to sedate me?" Asked the Commander, taking a better stock of her surroundings "Why?"

"Well, you woke up yesterday and started trying to rip your IVs out and escape the room. Something about Cerberus as well." replied the doctor. "You were thrashing around so much, I needed Garrus here to hold you down."

"I'm sorry, Shepard" said Garrus, his eyes surveying Shepard's many tubes and medical apparatus attached to her battered body. "We didn't have a choice."

"That's ok, Garrus - I'd have done the same thing" replied Shepard. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Our best guess is that, after activating the Crucible, the section of the citadel you were in suffered major damage and broke apart, and you were pinned under some debris." the Turian replied, looking away slightly as he recited the story.

"Luckily, the Citadel beam in London was still operational, and Admiral Hackett had a team on the ground looking for survivors within a few hours."

"They found Admiral Anderson's body…" Garrus stopped mid-sentence, not knowing if Shepard remembered the Illusive Man forcing her to shoot him in the stomach on the Citadel.

"I remember, Garrus" replied Shepard. "The Illusive Man had control of both us, and forced me to shoot Anderson."

"I should have been stronger, been able to resist.." cried Shepard, as the memory of her old friend's face came back to her as he died.

*"You did good, kid. I'm…. proud of you…"* the last words of Admiral David Anderson rang in her ears and she broke into fresh sobs.

Garrus sat up on her hospital bed and placed his arms tenderly around the broken woman. "It's alright, Shepard. You took care of that son of a bitch." Garrus added, trying to bring her back from the pit of despair.

"Wait… how did you know that I killed him?" Asked Shepard, meekly. "The rescue team found the Illusive Man's body near Anderson's, along with your pistol." said Garrus with a chuckle. "It wasn't too hard to put 2 and 2 together."

"Since you called me 'Destroyer of the Reapers', Doc, I'm assuming all is well?" Shepard asked, not wanting to let go of the big Turian.

"Yes, Commander, all is well." replied Dr. Chakwas. "Reports from the troops on the ground show that not only the Reapers were destroyed, but the husks as…"

A frantic Shepard immediately cut her off. "What about EDI and the Geth?!" She asked, nearly out of breath. "The Catalyst said that all Synthetics would be destroyed... along with me, since I had synthetic implants"

Garrus gave Dr. Chakwas a sideways glance. Did he hear Shepard right? She SPOKE to the Catalyst? What is she talking about? They thought to ask about this piece of information but were interrupted at the last minute.

"You rang, Shepard?" Asked a familiar computerized voice.

As if out of nowhere, the sleek synthetic "mobile platform" that is considered EDI's body walked through the door of the hospital room. As Shepard gazed at her unshackled AI friend and crewmate, her smile went ear to ear.

"EDI! I'm so glad to see you!" she said. "I was so worried that my decision might have cost you your life."

"A minor setback with my core programming triggered by the energy of the Crucible caused me to temporarily malfunction." replied EDI. "The energy surge also caused the Normandy to crash on an uncharted planet, but Jeff ensured that there were no casualties and the ship incurred only minor superficial damage."

"Commander, permission to give you a hug." Said EDI, almost sensing that's what Shepard sorely needed.

"Permission granted, EDI! Get the hell over here!" replied Shepard. The synthetic woman embraced her Commander softly, knowing he was still in considerable pain, no matter how well the medication was doing its job.

"The Normandy crashed, again?" asked Shepard, this time with a slight laugh as EDI released her. "That needs to stop. Seriously."

"What about the Geth?" added Shepard "Anything from Rannoch or their fleet?"

"I believe I can answer that question for you, Shepard." The voice was all-too familiar to the Commander, even in her condition. Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, the Quarian engineer and practically little sister to Shepard, walked into the room with what everyone could only guess was a smile behind the protective shield of her livesuit helmet.

"It's the weirdest thing - just like EDI, the Geth had minor malfunctions all through their consciousness, then simply 'turned back on'." Tali replied.

"Tali!" exclaimed Shepard. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you!" She embraced the little Quarian like she was never going to let go. It was on that day, 4 years ago, that she interfered in Tali's assassination at the hands of thugs hired by the rogue Council Spectre Saren, that the two had been inseparable as friends.

"All is well on Rannoch, Shepard. We can even go without our livesuits for short periods of time, thanks to the advances in technology the Geth have shared with us!" Tali added after removing her arms from Shepard's neck.

"I'm so happy to see you awake, Shepard." replied Tali, choking back tears of her own "Keelah! We all thought that'd we'd lost you again!"

"Alright you two, the Commander has had a time of it and needs to rest. Would you please inform the rest of the Normandy crew that they can visit her starting tomorrow?" said Dr. Chakwas, rather motherly.

"Doctor, I'd like to stay." Garrus requested, once again holding on to Shepard after Tali and EDI said their goodbyes. "The last time I spoke to this woman, I thought I'd lost her forever."

"Granted, Mr. Vakarian." replied Dr. Chakwas, smiling. "Please, let me or Dr. Michel know if she needs anything."

Shepard turned to her lover, and was able to get enough slack out of the tubing and cables to place her hand on his mandible to feel the scar he got when attacked by Jaroth and the other mercs on Omega.

"Thank you, Garrus…" Shepard said, staring into his eyes. "I don't want to be alone."

She quickly fell into a deep sleep, and Garrus never let go once.


	3. Old Friends

/Old Friends/

The days flew by as Shepard healed, filled with visits from her friends and crewmembers.

More than once, Jack was threatened with removal from the hospital if she didn't watch her language and keep it down – but the orderlies usually had to slink out of the room as she turned her forked tongue and thinly-veiled threats of biotic violence on them. Shepard couldn't help but laugh.

Lt. Commander Ashley Williams, the second human Council Spectre, paid her a visit or two, mainly relaying information from the council, and keep Shepard abreast of what was going on with her family – namely her younger sister, Sara. Spectre business generally kept their visits short.

Tali and Liara T'Soni were constant guests, as well. Being that Liara was the Shadow Broker, Shepard enlisted the help of her agents in assisting with the rebuilding efforts, starting with the mass relays. That was priority one, since FTL travel between systems would take weeks, as opposed to days with the Mass Relays functioning, and there were plenty of people that were needed back on their home planets.

Shepard also had a secondary mission for Liara. This one was to be kept completely secret from the rest of the crew.

Liara's operative, Feron, was to search out any remnants of Cerberus, the pro-Human Supremacy group that had attempted a coup of the Citadel, and whose leader the Reapers had indoctrinated, causing the Citadel to be moved to Earth orbit. Feron was to relay the information to Alliance, Salarian Union, Krogan (namely Arlakh Company), and Asari commando teams.

There was even a visit from Urdnot Grunt, Urdnot Bakara, and her mate, the clan leader Urdnot Wrex with whom Shepard teamed up to take down Saren. Wrex considered Shepard a sister to him, since she assisted the fallen Salarian scientist Mordin Solus with curing the Krogan Genophage on the Krogan home planet of Tuchanka.

As Shepard was chatting with Garrus and Tali, there was a mass of commotion out in the hall. Shouts could be heard, along with running and screaming. There was also a curious pounding sound, as though someone were dropping heavy weights on the floor of the hospital - and they were getting closer.

As Garrus stood up to check the commotion, the door burst open, with the huge body of Wrex filling the doorframe.

"Shepard! " bellowed the giant Krogan "I'd heard they found you and you were laid up. Couldn't miss the chance to see it for myself." As he struggled to fit through the door, Shepard couldn't help herself. "Get some butter!" she said, gasping for air from laughing too hard.

His mate, Bakara, soon followed Wrex into the small hospital room (which seemed to getting smaller by the minute). Bakara had a small box in her hands, and she presented it to Shepard by saying, "To honor you, Commander, as a sister to Clan Urdnot, for everything you've done for us, and for Tuchanka".

Completely surprised, Shepard opened the box. Inside, was a gorgeous necklace made of gold, emerald and ruby. "Bakara, I've never seen anything so beautiful" she said, touched. "I don't know what to say, but thank you."

Bakara replied, "You have given us the greatest gift anyone ever has – the gift of new life by curing the Genophage." Her hands immediately went to her stomach area, with Wrex grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Y-you're pregnant!" Exclaimed Shepard, stunned.

"That I am, Commander." The female Krogan replied. "A girl-child."

"Congratulations! What will you name her?" asked Shepard.

"I wanted to discuss that with you, actually Commander." Replied Bakara. "Wrex and I have decided on… Shepard."

"If she's anything like her namesake" Wrex replied, still grinning. "She's going to be a handful!"

As Wrex and Bakara said their goodbyes, another large form took their place. This one seemed even larger. Urdnot Grunt was nearly as large as Wrex now, and just as loud.

"Shepard!" cried Grunt as he walked in. "I knew those Reaper bastards couldn't kill you! Heh, heh, heh.."

For a split-second, she thought Grunt was going to rip her out of the bed and crush her in a hug, but he was surprisingly gentle with her. He placed his hands on hers, and kept it short.

"I'm not good at this, Shepard," the Krogan said "but thank you, for everything. For getting me out of that tank, and helping me find my place."

He turned to follow Wrex and Bakara out the door to head back to their shuttle, but Shepard stopped him. "Grunt," said Shepard "I couldn't have beaten them without you."

"When you're out of there, the noodles are on me." Grunt grinned a mischievous grin.

"As long as we don't set any C-Sec cars on fire this time, you're on." Replied Shepard as the young Krogan left the room.

No sooner than Grunt left the room, another walking wall of muscle entered the room. This time, it was human. Lieutenant James Vega entered and saluted, completely out of breath.

"Slow down, Marine" said Shepard "where's the fire?"

"Ah, hey Lola." Replied James. "I heard you were awake and wanted to come by before I left."

"Left?" inquired Shepard "Where to?"

"I start my N7 Training next month," James said, with pride. "but Javik wants to travel to some of the old Prothean colonies in this sector, and I decided to tag along first."

"Just make sure you're back in time, James." cautioned Shepard. "Congratulations. I can't think of a more deserving soldier, Lieutenant."

Samantha Traynor, Steve Cortez, Gabby Daniels, Greg Adams and Ken Donnelly finished out the visits. They gave Shepard their heartfelt thanks for believing in them, and they told her they couldn't be the people they are today without her influence, guidance and friendship.

As the last visits ended, Garrus was ever by her side. They stayed up late talking - Shepard, asking about Garrus' father and sister, and the rebuilding efforts on Palaven and Menae.

"Solana and my father are doing well. "said Garrus "they're both set helping Primarch Victus with logistics and procurement for the settlements and bases in that system."

"I'm glad" replied Shepard, sleepily "now maybe I'll finally get to meet the famous Talus Vakarian."

"Get some sleep, my love" Garrus replied, quietly "there'll be plenty of time for that."


	4. An interesting Turn of Events

/An Interesting Turn of Events/

When Shepard awoke on the day of her release from the hospital, she was shocked to find that Garrus was not by her side, sitting in that same hospital chair she'd seen in him all these mornings.

She thought it odd, and called for Dr. Chakwas. "Is something wrong, Commander?"

"Well, just something out of the ordinary" Shepard asked, perturbed. "Where'd Garrus get off to?"

"He said he had something important to take care of, and he'd be back shortly." her friend replied, motioning to a vase on the table next to the bed.

"He left those before he left." Dr. Chakwas left the room to check on another of her patients.

She picked up the vase, filled with white roses – her favorite, and read the note.

~ Shepard. Went to meet a friend, something important came up. I'll be back before you know it. Love, Garrus ~

Satisfied, and smelling the roses deeply, she didn't notice the man who entered the room. He had to clear his throat to get his attention. "Ahem".

Snapped from her reverie, Shepard noticed her superior officer, Admiral Steven Hackett, and wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"Apologies, sir!" said Shepard as she moved to get out of bed to stand at attention and salute. "It's alright, Commander, as you were." Replied Hackett, who then stood at ease himself.

"I just wanted to come by and see how you were holding up." Hackett said, with a slight smile – a rare thing for her to see, indeed.

"Not only that, but I wanted to be the first to tell you – We're promoting you, Commander." He added, handing her a sealed envelope. "We'll have the official ceremony tomorrow, once you're out of the hospital and settled back at your apartment."

Once again stunned by this revelation, Shepard could only stammer out the words "t-thank you, Admiral."

"It's us who are thanking you, Shepard." responded the Admiral "You've done what no one else could have done. Not just for humanity and the Alliance, but for every race in the Galaxy. You deserve this, Admiral Shepard."

"I'm sorry?" said Shepard; sure she misheard her commanding officer. "Open it" replied Hackett, motioning to the envelope in her lap.

With trembling hands, she opened the thick envelope, emblazoned with a silver Alliance logo.

Reading the letter aloud, she couldn't believe her eyes. "For her valor in the face of an overwhelming enemy force, and going above and beyond the call of duty in uniting the races of the galaxy to win the Reaper War, the Systems Alliance Navy does hereby confer on Commander Alexandra Shepard the rank of Admiral."

"I can't believe this…" sputtered Shepard

"Ah, Mr. Vakarian, welcome. I hadn't heard you were coming, sir." said Hackett, turning to the door.

"Mr. Vakarian-?" replied Shepard, bounced from her speechlessness after receiving her new orders from Hackett, not understanding the situation.

She looked up to see Garrus enter the room, along with 2 other Turians she'd never met before. The all had the same markings along their mandibles and faces. Could it be..?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Commander, I take my leave." said Hackett as he left the room.

"Garrus, are these the people I think they are?" asked Shepard, a huge smile beginning to creep across her face.

"They are, Shepard." replied the younger Vakarian. "My sister, Solana, and my father, Talus Vakarian."

"I'm not staying in bed for this!" exclaimed Shepard as her feet touched the cold hospital floor. She stood in front of Solana and offered her hand, but was met with a sisterly embrace, as if they'd known each other for years.

"It's nice to finally meet the woman my brother just will not stay quiet about." Said Solana "It's an honor, Commander Shepard."

"I agree, it's an honor to meet the woman who freed us from the fear of the Reapers, now and forever" replied the Elder Vakarian. He stood at attention and raised a smart military salute, which Shepard returned quickly.

"Mr. Vakarian, sir. It's – "

"Please, call me Talus." As Garrus' father cut her off, mid-sentence. "I think it's time we get to know each other, my dear." With a knowing wink thrown Garrus' way.

Shepard, having not noticed the sly gesture, said "I'm being released from the hospital today, and you and Solana are more than welcome to stay with Garrus and I at my apartment here on the Citadel. We've got more than enough room." Offered Shepard.

"Thank you, Commander, we would be delighted to." Replied Talus "We'll meet you there later today."

As they left, she turned to Garrus. "You sneaky Turian, you." She said with a hunger, as she practically leapt into his arms. "I have been in this room so long, I haven't had the chance to be alone with you. Let's go home."

"If a Turian could blush, you can rest assured I would be" was his response as he kissed her deeply. "I've been doing some more… research on human mating practices. Some are… well some look fun" he said with a knowing wink.

They left the hospital, practically running hand in hand, determined to find the fastest possible route home.


	5. Promotion Day

/Promotion Day/

As the auditorium on the Presidium filled up with Shepard's friends, crewmates, the Councilors, the press and spectators she became more and more nervous.

This was a new feeling for Shepard. She was never nervous in front of a crowd, but this was different. She was being promoted to the highest rank in the Alliance Navy! Oh what would her mother, Captain Hannah Shepard, think of this?

"I wish she was here for this..." Shepard muttered out loud, thinking about her mother.

"I know she's proud of you, wherever she is out there." countered Garrus "You've done her proud."

"Thank you, Garrus" she said, adjusting the collar on the Turian's dress outfit. She giggled at how uncomfortable he looked in formal clothing. "The fact that you're here with me helps." She gazed up into his eyes and kissed him deeply.

"Ahem" was the sound that broke the embrace. "It's time… Admiral." chuckled Admiral Steven Hackett as he snapped to attention to salute Shepard.

She returned the salute. "Let's do it."

Hackett walked out onto the stage from behind the curtain, followed closely by Commander Shepard, who took a seat at the right of the podium.

"Thank you, everyone for coming to this momentous occasion…" began Hackett. "I'm not one for long speeches, so I will keep this short."

"We are here today to honor the woman who, through sheer determination and grit, brought together the disparate races of this galaxy and helped them to set aside old grudges and band together to fight an enemy that we were woefully unprepared for."

"Commander Shepard is just a woman, not some mythic figure in a book, but a woman – human, but a member of this galaxy like the rest of us. " Hackett continued. "That being said, this woman and her beliefs, that no one race or individual is greater than the whole, is what we should strive for in our lives."

"It is with that in mind, that I am proud to be here today, to present to Commander Alexandra Shepard with the Alliance Navy Medal of Honor and, on behalf of the Alliance, confer upon her the rank of Admiral."

He turned to Shepard as the auditorium exploded with applause. "Admiral Shepard, everyone."

Hackett silenced the applause with a gesture to the right of the stage.

"Presenting the Admiral with the Medal of Honor, I give you General Garrus Vakarian, of the Turian Hierarchy."

"General?" mouthed a wide-eyed Shepard as Garrus took the stage.

"Sorry, Shepard" replied Garrus in a whisper as he placed the medal around Shepard's neck. "Victus surprised me with it the morning that you were being released from Huerta Memorial."

"I'm so proud of you, my love," She responded "No one deserves the recognition more."

"Oh, it gets better." replied Garrus. He turned to Hackett and nodded, who then once again silenced the roars of applause from the audience.

"Now, to present the Admiral with the insignia of her new rank, I give you, Captain Hannah Shepard."

She didn't think her heart could take another surprise! Shepard turned to the right of the stage, and there she was. Her mother was in her dress blue Alliance uniform, barely holding her emotion in check and she marched toward her daughter.

"Mom!" Shepard shouted, breaking military decorum to embrace her mother tightly, fighting back tears of her own.

After what seemed like an eternity, they released each other. There was not a dry eye in attendance that day, and even Admiral Hackett had to wipe them away.

"I thought I'd never see you again." The younger Shepard muttered.

As she pinned the rank insignia on her daughter's shoulders, Captain Shepard told her "You were never far from my thoughts."

"I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you, Alex." Her mother continued. "When Hackett told me you were alive, I moved Heaven and Earth to get back here. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Mom," Alex responded "this more than makes up for it. I love you and I'm glad you're ok."

"I love you too, honey." Her mother said as she smoothed out the emblems and medal ribbon.

Once she stepped back, Hackett finished by presenting Shepard to the crowd once more "Admiral Shepard, ladies and gentlemen." Then he stepped back to allow her to speak.

After what seemed like another eternity, Shepard found the words she was looking for.

"Thank you. Thank you." She began.

"As much of an honor as this is for me, I did not go it alone. I had an amazing team at my side, and even when things looked their brightest, these individuals never backed down or ran scared."

"Turian, Quarian, Asari, Krogan, Salarian, Human and even Synthetic life forms were all part of this effort. Today, as you honor me, I honor them and their sacrifices, and those of the people we hold dear that are no longer with us physically, but will always be with us in spirit.

"I look forward to continuing to serve the galactic community, both as an Admiral of the Alliance Systems Navy, and a Spectre of the Citadel council."

"There will always be dark where there is light," continued Shepard "and we will be there to combat that darkness, no matter what form it takes."

"In closing, let me say this. This is a peace hard-won, so let it not be taken for granted. Thank you all very much."

Once more, the auditorium erupted into applause, this time with a standing ovation for the newest Alliance Admiral, which lasted a staggering 22 minutes.

Curiously though… Shepard never noticed her crew leave through a side door off to the side of the stage.

"Let's go home, General." She smirked at Garrus.

"After you, Admiral." He returned. 


	6. A New Beginning

/A New Beginning/

When they reached the apartment, Shepard made for the bedroom to remove her uniform and get comfortable.

Garrus stopped her with an outstretched arm.

"Wait, my love." said the Turian. "I may have presented you with that medal, but I'm not done."

"Garrus" replied Alex "What's going on?"

"I wanted to make sure I did this right for you, so I did some… research" With those words, he dropped to one knee and produced a beautiful diamond ring set in pure gold.

"Admiral Alexandra Shepard, the love of my life, will you do this old soldier the honor of making him the happiest man in the galaxy and be my wife?"

Stunned, Shepard was able to get the words "Yes!" and "Oh my God, Garrus, Yes!" out. He placed the ring on her finger and she practically knocked him over with her embrace and kisses.

"Shepard, wait – there's more!" shouted Garrus between breaths. "Now!"

The room exploded with cries of "SURPRISE" as her mother, Admiral Hackett, the Councilors, Talus and Solana Vakarian and the crew of the Normandy lept out of their hiding places.

"Thank the Spirits, I didn't think Garrus was going to be able to keep the secret!" shouted Solana as she embraced her sister-to-be.

Tears were shed all around, hugs, congratulations and handshakes aplenty.

The party went on long into the night, and even to the wee hours of the morning.

"There's no Shepard without Vakarian" were the last words Shepard said before being enveloped by her fiancés arms as they fell asleep.


	7. The Morning After

_Have the last few weeks been real?_

_Am I really an Alliance Admiral?_

_Did Garrus really ask me to marry him?_

With that last question, Shepard opened her eyes to a dark room. Good thing too, since the hangover headache hit her like a rampaging Thresher Maw.

"Oooh, that's the last time I let Wrex and Grunt challenge me to a drinking contest" groaned Garrus, "that Ryncol hit me like a ton of… Shepard, what's the word?"

"That… would be bricks" groaned Shepard, fumbling for the controls to close the blinds in throughout the apartment to save her friends and family the same fate.

The lights of the Silversun Strip are exceedingly gaudy on a normal day, but even more so with a raging, alcohol-induced headache.

"I don't even want to know what this place looks like" said Shepard, stretching out her back and shoulders. "Alright Vakarian, let's get to it."

"You get the shower running" said Garrus, shooting the redhead a knowing wink "and I'll be right behind you."

"You'd better, mister" replied Shepard, as she left him with a soft kiss.

As Shepard walked toward the bathroom in just a t-shit and her panties, Garrus could only manage one response.

"Yes, ma'am!"


	8. Glamour and Guns

/Glamour and Guns/

When the door opened to their bedroom, Garrus and Shepard were amazed at what they saw!

The apartment looked like no one had been there but them. Everything was spotless from top to bottom, to the point that if an apartment could sparkle, it would.

"Well" said Shepard, taking in the scene with a surprised chuckle "that's unexpected. We should have everyone over more often."

"Well, they didn't get everything." replied Garrus, holding what looked like two notes – one addressed to her, and one to Garrus.

"Notes, eh?" muttered Shepard "how clandestine…"

She opened hers up, and recognized the flowing Quarian script as Tali's handwriting:

_Shepard! Liara, Solana, Traynor and I are waiting for you at the casino! _

_Once you tear yourself away from Garrus and get dressed (and I know how hard it can be), meet us there for a day out with us! We need to shop for dresses for the wedding, anyway!_

_~Tali_

"Well" said Shepard looking up from her note, "it looks like my day is set."

Giving Garrus a deep kiss and a slap on his ass, she said "You going to be ok without me for a day, big guy?"

"Oh, I think I'll survive," replied Garrus as he read his note "it looks like Grunt, Vega have plans for me as well."

Garrus' note was written much less eloquently, showing that James wrote it:

_Scars!_

_Grunt and I are waiting for you at the Armax Combat Arena on the strip! Get your ass down here and let's blow some shit up!_

_I know you've got trouble tearing yourself away from Lola, but man up and let's do this!_

_~Vega_

"Well, it's not trying on dresses and having cake", teased Garrus as he embraced his fiancée before they both left for the day "but I'll do my best to keep the boys out of trouble."

"I'll hold you to that, Vakarian" replied Shepard with a wink. "We're going to need the Normandy crew at full strength once this reprieve is over." With that, she opened the door and left to meet her girls.

"Yes, ma'am" called Garrus after her as he grabbed his Black Widow that Legion gave him and racked the slide and checked the scope. "I aim to please."

He slung the massive rifle over his shoulder, and as it compressed to fit his armor, he couldn't help but picture Shepard in her wedding dress.

"I aim to please, indeed."


	9. Inner Fire

No matter how often Shepard left her apartment, the lights and sounds of the Silversun Strip never ceased to amaze the veteran Marine.

"Why the casino?" Shepard asked herself, navigating the crowd who thankfully paid her no mind. "Why not the Commons?"

The exasperation lifted as the doorman opened the cobalt glass door and the sight of her friends, drinks in hand at one of the VIP tables brought an ear-to-ear smile to her face.

"Shepard!" Liara shouted over the noise of the gaming machines "thank the Goddess you made it. We were worried that we'd have to start without you!"

"Hello, Alex" added Solana, reaching over to hug her sister-to-be. "I trust my brother didn't keep you up too late with his… calibrations."

At that precise moment, Shepard was never gladder to be under a red light so the sly female Turian wouldn't notice the deep blush forming in her cheeks.

"Ah, well you know…" muttered Shepard, searching for an intelligent reply to deflect the conversation.

"It's too late, _Admiral_" added Traynor, laughing "busted."

"Moving on!" exclaimed Tali, sipping a triple-filtered Turian brandy through the straw embedded in her facemask. "Shepard, it's time to go shopping!"

"Actually, Shepard" said Liara, turning Tali around on her stool to face the rest of them at the table. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. She just happens to be a big fan of yours."

"This ought to be interesting…" replied Shepard as Liara paid the tab and they left the casino.

As the group of women stepped into the sparsely furnished office, located overlooking the skyway in the Presidium financial district, Shepard was stopped in her tracks.

"Liara, this is the woman you wanted me to meet?!" Shepard whispered as the beautiful young Asari at the desk in the middle of the room stood up and walked toward them with her hand outstretched.

"Yes, Shepard" the Asari replied. "Meet –"

Liara was cut off as the Asari eagerly took Shepard's hand and shook it. "Ventra T'Sol, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Admiral Shepard. I owe you a debt that can never fully be repaid, but I hope my services can make your wedding a day you won't soon forget."

"You owe me a debt? " Asked Shepard, slightly taken aback. "How so?"

"You saved my mother when you destroyed the Reapers that day," Ventra continued. "She's an Asari commando who was fighting to re-take Earth. She was on the run from a group of those Banshees when the Crucible's energy blast destroyed them."

"Please, just Shepard… or Alex" she replied, stunned by the fact that Illium's premier designer was standing in front of her, to create her wedding dress. "The feeling is mutual. Your work is incredible."

"So," began Ventra as she walked over to control panel. "A Human/Turian wedding. That _IS_ a first!"

"So, Shepard, what did you have in mind?" asked the young (by Human physical standards) Asari as she pressed her hands together contemplatively. "Something sexy, or a little bit modest?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it," replied Shepard "but Admiral Hackett is officiating and, well, let's not go overboard Ventra."

"Understated but sexy, got it." Snapped Ventra, inputting commands into the console. "You're a diamond in the rough, Shepard, but I'll bring out that inner fire!"

Shepard had never been too fond of wearing dresses, being a lifelong combat Marine. She preferred to look at them and admire their beauty from a distance.

Although she had only been at it for the better part of two hours, to Shepard, trying on different combinations of shoes and dresses felt like an eternity. More than once her ankles nearly gave out on her while walking out to show off the beautiful designs Ventra had created for her.

A couple of times, she was sure that she had picked out the right design, only to have it roundly vetoed by the group. More astonishing than that, was the fact that some of the disagreement came from Ventra herself.

"What's the saying you Humans have?" asked Ventra, stumped. "You're a hard nut to crack?"

"I'm sorry, they're all so beautiful, but they just haven't felt right." Replied Shepard, sighing and walking back behind the curtain to remove the dress and heels.

"Ms. T'Sol," said Solana "if I may make a suggestion?"

With a nod from Ventra, Solana walked over to the control console.

Calling Tali and Liara over, she whispered her ideas to add some Turian flare to the dress.

"Oh, it's perfect!" cried Ventra with delight, looking at the design ideas the Turian gave her. "She won't know what hit her!"

As the machine whirred and stitched and Shepard awaited the finished product, she couldn't help but feel overcome by the enormity of the situation.

Here she was, preparing to marry the love of her life. She had never thought that in a million years that she would find such a man. Wiping away a tear, she took a moment to reflect.

During the search for Saren and then the suicide mission to defeat the Collectors, Garrus became more than a crewmate. He became her right-hand man, weapons specialist and confidant. Dependable and trustworthy – she loved him with every fiber of her being.

He never gave up on the fact that she would come back to him when the original Normandy was destroyed. He stayed at her bedside during the 6 months she was in a coma after being found in the Citadel wreckage. She couldn't ask for anything more.

The automated sewing completed its work as she looked up with an ear-to-ear smile. As she touched the material to pull it off the machine to get dressed, something was different.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about this dress that felt magical. Once she selected a pair of matching flats (she'd had enough of the heels), she stepped out from behind the curtain to audible gasps from her crowd of bridesmaids.

"Shepard," Tali stammered as she took in the sight of her commander in the dress. "You look incredible!"

"Alex, it's perfect." Added Solana, pleased with herself that her design ideas translated so well from the virtual to the physical.

"Goddess, Shepard…" was all Liara could say.

"Ventra," added Shepard, enjoying the reactions of her friends "you are a miracle worker. I love it, and I know Garrus will too."

Taking a moment to be prideful of her work, the Asari designer took a deep slow breath in. Looking up to Shepard, she simply said:

"Truly, the diamond's inner fire has been revealed…"


	10. Brothers in Arms

Garrus was always careful not to draw attention to himself when making his way through large crowds, due to his time as the Archangel on Omega.

Maybe it was simply just an old habit that he needed to break. Luckily, he had outside help where that was concerned – the press were everywhere on the Citadel these days, cameras always ready to shoot and broadcast to anything with a view screen.

With the public announcement during of his promotion to General in the Turian Hierarchy and a hero of the Reaper War, Garrus' face was all over the place these days.

It was times like this that he was glad James and Grunt invited him to the Armax arena to blow off some steam. He hadn't had a chance to break out the Black Widow in months, and was eager for some action.

He slid his arena pass through the turnstile and strode towards the locker room to suit up. Vega and Grunt were already there, waiting for him.

"It's about time, Scars" Vega said, reminding Garrus of his nickname from the Normandy "Grunt is practically foaming at the mouth, wanting to kill something."

Garrus shook the big Marines hand and chuckled "I just wanted to give you boys a head start. I don't want to make you look _too_ bad in the crowd's eyes."

"Heh, heh, heh" Grunt laughed as he shouldered his Claymore assault shotgun, a monster weapon that would shatter the arms and shoulders of any other race. "Let's do this."

As soon as Garrus finished putting his armor on, he checked the bolt on the rifle and his ammunition level, then joined James and Grunt in walking toward the Scenario Room, which allows combatants to choose what type of enemy they'd like to face, and how difficult the combat would be.

"Age before beauty, Vakarian." James said as he motioned towards the selection console. "What do you have in store for us? Platinum level, or are we going to soften it up a bit for you, since you're settling down and all?"

"Well, since we're so good at it now," Garrus, cockily "why don't we fight Reaper troops. Platinum level."

Grunt greedily slammed his fists together and roared, "These bastards don't stand a chance!"

With that, the buzzer telling the group to prepare for the battle to start sounded, and they made their way to the center of the arena. There's always a crowd at the battle arena, but the three crewmates weren't prepared for what they saw.

"News travels fast, I see." Garrus remarked off-handedly.

Apparently the word that General Vakarian, Lieutenant Vega and Urdnot Grunt, all heroes of the Reaper War and crew of the Normandy were about unleash hell together on the arena spread like wildfire, causing the audience area to become standing room only.

"No time to stand on ceremony, boys!" James shouted as he racked the slide on his rifle and activated incendiary rounds via his Omni-Tool.

The trio stood with their backs to each other as the secondary buzzer that signifies the start of the first round sounded and the scenery, along first wave of enemies appeared, brought to life by the projector above the arena floor.

As the men returned fire, James was the first to score a kill.

He turned to Garrus and smirked "Still want to give me a head start, Vakarian? Bring the noise!"

Well into round 7, the three fighters were on equal footing as far as the score was concerned, causing raucous cheers from the spectators in the wings. As the round came to an end, James jumped to first place on the team, due to a final shot that struck a Banshee between both eyes.

"Final round, boys." James said confidently, racking the slide into place after ejecting the thermal clip and slapping in a new one. "Time to separate the Men from the boys – I mean the Turians and Krogan."

"You're lucky I like you, Vega," Grunt growled, showing his teeth. "Not many people can insult a Krogan and live to tell about it. The fight isn't over yet, pretty boy!"

"Get ready, here come the big ones!" Garrus said swapping his assault rifle to the open section on his back plate, looking for a vantage point that would allow him to unleash the Widow.

As the buzzer sounded, the trio was met by a group of 6 brutes, charging through, and attempting to destroy everything in their path.

From his vantage point behind a wall, Garrus was able to quickly train the massive rifle's sights on each of the massive creatures and take them out with a single shot to their heads.

His skill with the big rifle quickly turned the tables around and Garrus shot to the top of the scoreboard.

As the final buzzer sounded and the arena went quiet, the announcement came over the speakers declaring Garrus the winner.

Disappointed, James and Grunt came over to congratulate the Turian. "Good going, Scars. Rematch?"

"Another time, Lieutenant." Garrus replied as he returned the handshakes. "Come on, drinks are on me."

"You're on, Vakarian," James replied. "You're so on."


	11. Wedding Day

This is the day.

The dress has been made, the bridal party had been set – James as the best man with Grunt, Javik and Kolyat Krios as his groomsmen, and Tali as Maid of Honor along with Solana, Kelly Chambers and Traynor as bridesmaids.

Shepard was glad they had decided on a small, private ceremony on the Normandy. The press, somehow, had gotten wind of the upcoming wedding and had been hounding the couple for 2 solid weeks now.

Even Khalisah al-Jilani, the Human tabloid reporter for Westerlund News that had been on the receiving end of Shepard's fist more than once decided it would be a good idea to approach Shepard and ask for an interview and not take "No comment" for an answer.

Another punch was added to the total that day.

Tali, Liara, Traynor and the rest of the crew worked night and day to convert the Normandy shuttle bay into a wedding venue/reception area. The job was done so perfectly that, apart from the Kodiak Shuttles, you'd never know you were sitting in a hangar watching two soldiers get married.

As the guests, including Joker, EDI, Primarch Victus and Talus Vakarian, Quarian admirals Han'Gerrel, Zaal'Koris, and Shala'Raan, Ashley Williams, Dr. Chakwas , Urdnot Wrex and Bakara, and the Citadel Council along with several assorted friends and family members filed in and took their seats, Glyph the Info Drone activated his music playback function and filled the space with a soothing violin concerto.

Shepard's crew had made their rounds to both the bride's and groom's areas – Shepard had the luxury of her cabin that she shared with Garrus, and Garrus the forward battery – to say their congratulations again.

Liara kept her visit brief, due to continual reports coming in from her various operatives. "The Shadow Broker's work is never done, it seems, Shepard." The Asari sighed as she checked her Omni-Tool.

"I just wanted to congratulate you and Garrus," she continued as she embraced her old friend. "You two were there for me after you found me in that ruin on Therum – You brought me into your crew and trusted me, even though you knew nothing about me and we were chasing after my mother, of all people!"

"Liara – " Shepard began, but was asked by the Asari to let her finish.

"Shepard, I know that I can never repay you for what you've done for me these last few years, but I just wanted to let you know that I will be at your side for as long as you'll have me."

"I couldn't ask for greater loyalty, Liara." Shepard replied "As far as I'm concerned, you're not just my friend. You're my family. Thank you for sticking by me through my own trials and believing in me, even when I didn't even believe in myself."

With that, Liara smiled at Shepard and left the room. As Shepard turned to the mirror to adjust her dress, she heard the door open once again.

Jack and Miranda came to visit Shepard together, much to the admiral's surprise, as they weren't at each other's throats with catty remarks or threats of violence on Jacks' part. Had Shepard not been as observant as she was, she would have missed the two women letting go of the other's hands as they entered the cabin.

"Well, it's about damned time, you two!" Shepard whispered to them as they came together in a group hug. Miranda gave Shepard a shocked look, and Jack whispered back threateningly "If anyone hears about this, Shepard – "

"Relax, Jack, your secret is safe with me." The marine assured her tattooed friend with a loving smile. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, Shepard, really." The biotic said as they released the embrace. "Nice dress, Shepard" Miranda added with a wink. "Garrus has no idea what he's in for."

"Thanks for coming, ladies, I've missed the fireworks." Shepard replied as they turned to leave the room. At that moment, Tali and her mother, Captain Shepard, burst into the room, flitting about from place to place, frantic with excitement.

"Shepard!" She began. "Keelah, we need to get you read- Oh, you're already dressed." "Erm, well, it's almost time!"

"Alex!" exclaimed her mother, seeing the dress for the first time, a mother's proud tears in her eyes. "Heavens, it's beautiful! Simply beautiful."

"I brought you something to wear today." Her mother continued, pulling a small box from a pocket of her uniform. Inside was a large, emerald-cut Sapphire, set in silver on a long, slender chain. "This was your grandmother's necklace. I thought it fitting, as it matches the Vakarian family marking colors."

Shepard turned to allow her mother to clasp the necklace around her neck. Turning back to the mirror, she was stunned by the beauty of the large stone and its setting.

"Oh mom," she replied, eyes welling up with tears. "It's so beautiful, thank you."

"Come now, Admiral." Capt. Shepard smiled as she dabbed the tears from her daughter's eyes. "We can't have you crying off your makeup before the ceremony!"

"Come on, Tali" Capt. Shepard said to the young Quarian. "Let's go make sure everything is ready out there."

As she turned to walk out the door and find her seat in the hangar bay, Capt. Shepard turned to Alexandra and left her with 7 words.

"You're going to knock his socks off."

Meanwhile, over in the forward battery, the mood was much more relaxed.

As Garrus dressed in Turian formal garb that included a black, floor-length coat emblazoned with a larger version of his family's markings across the chest and back, his best man (and combat rival) James made sure the atmosphere light.

"Alright, Scars" began the big Marine, his tuxedo straining to hold its seams when he makes the slightest movement. "You look good, big guy. Lola isn't going to be able to keep her eyes off of you."

"Thanks, Vega," Garrus replied, feeling the nerves "I didn't think this day would ever come. What do you think her dress looks like?"

"I don't know, man." James replied, mischievous grin on his face. "All I know is, it's amazing according to Tali and you have no idea what you're in for. She hasn't stopped dropping hints about it since Shepard first tried it on."

"Hints?" Garrus asked, interested. "What kind of hints?"

"Oh no, not a chance, Vakarian." James replied, cautioning his Turian friend. "Bad luck to know what the dress looks like ahead of time. At least that's what I hear. I usually just stake out the bridesmaids."

Just then, the battery door opened to reveal Javik, looking uncomfortable in his Prothean ceremonial garb – the design likely recovered from a memory shard that he found at a former Prothean colony after the war ended.

"They are ready for you, Garrus." Javik announced, shortly.

Garrus took a long look in the mirror, took a deep, meditative breath. At the end, satisfied with his appearance, he turned to James.

"I'm ready, let's get out there."

Garrus, James, Javik, Grunt and Kolyat took their places on the right side of the dais that was constructed for the ceremony that gave the whole audience a good view of the proceedings.

Admiral Hackett, looking authoritative in his dress uniform extended his hand to the big Turian and shook it.

"Congratulations, General Vakarian." Hackett said with a smile. "You've got yourself a good woman. Take care of her, and don't let her get you into any trouble."

"Thank you Admiral, you have my word that I will." Garrus replied, returning the handshake. Liara then keyed in a command on her Omni-Tool, and Glyph changed the music from the violin concerto to a beautiful, haunting Turian wedding march.

The guests rose from their seats and turned to see the bridesmaids enter first, starting with Tali, each carrying a small bouquet of white roses wrapped with linen.

As Shepard came around the corner to enter the Hangar bay, she was greeted by a familiar face, dressed in ceremonial Asari garb.

"Samara!" Shepard cried as she saw the Asari Justicar.

"Shepard, hello my friend." The Asari replied, embracing the woman. "Liara contacted me and said that you had no one to accompany you today and 'give you away' as it were. I would be honored if you will allow me to be that person."

Temporarily speechless, Shepard replied as they parted. "No, Samara, it would be _my_ honor to be given away by you."

"Shall we, then?" Asked Samara as she crooked her arm so Shepard could hold on to it.

"Let's go. I'm ready to be married!" Shepard replied as they stepped to the doorway.

There were audible gasps of excitement as Shepard, accompanied by Samara, appeared in the doorway at the end of the aisle.

Shepard walked, arm in arm with the Asari matriarch, slowly towards the dais, listening to the whispered murmurs of the crowd, pleased that what she heard – thanks to her cybernetics – was amazement at the beauty of the dress and wondering who designed it.

To the bride though, there was no one else in the world at that moment, besides her and Garrus. She looked at him like he was the most beautiful sculpture in the universe, incredibly in love., taking in every feature of his face. She even noticed the little flick of his mandibles that occurred when he was nervous.

Garrus, on the other hand, did not expect what he saw.

Shepard's dress, a floor-length gown of form-fitting, shimmering white fabric, with a delicate silver hairpiece that wrapped around from the back of her head to the shining metal banding that waved across her chest to re-create his family's markings was, to him, the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

He spied his sister among the rest of the guests, and slightly nodded in thank-you to her. He knew she was the inspiration for the Turian additions to the dress, and was incredibly touched.

The music faded out, and Admiral Hackett began the ceremony.

"Thank you everyone for joining us on this wonderful day." He began. "We have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Alexandra Shepard and Garrus Vakarian. Two souls forged in the fires of war, that brought peace to us all."

Turning to Samara and Shepard, he asked, "Who here today will give this woman away, that her husband might care for her until the end of their days?"

Samara looked up at Admiral Hackett and replied "I, Samara, am here to give Alexandra away, so that she and Garrus may join together and entwine their lives and destinies."

As Shepard released Samara's arm and clasped Garrus' hand to ascend the dais, she stumbled ever so slightly as the hem of the dress got in the way. "Should have worn boots!" She laughed, as the guests did the same. She and

"Alexandra Shepard, do you take Garrus Vakarian as your bonded husband?" Hackett continued, turning to Shepard. "Will you love and cherish him, and guard him, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Shepard replied, squeezing Garrus' hand.

Turning to Garrus, Hackett continued again.

"Garrus Vakarian, do you take Alexandra Shepard as your bonded wife? Will you love her, cherish her, and guard her, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Was Garrus' reply, looking deeply into Shepard's deep emerald eyes.

"By the power invested in me by the Systems Alliance of Earth, I know pronounce you husband and wife." Hackett continued, having to remind the Turian. "You may kiss your bride, son."

"Thank you, Admiral." Garrus replied as he snapped into the present moment.

As the couple embraced and kissed deeply, the crowd rose and exploded into applause. When they broke after what seemed like an eternity, Admiral Hackett introduced them once again to the guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Garrus Vakarian!" He clapped as he motioned them down the dais steps back to the aisle.

Alex and Garrus walked down first; followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen as they came together, arm in arm. As Tali and James ended the bridal procession, James stopped at the door to the hangar bay, and turned to the crowd.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to party! " The big Marine exclaimed, tearing off his tuxedo jacket to continued cheers from the guests in attendance. "Come on everyone! "¡_Es el momento para la fiesta! (It's time to party!)_


End file.
